


[VID] kid fears (and remaster)

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Escapade, Fanvid, first vid, remaster, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-01
Updated: 2001-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you give for your kid fears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] kid fears (and remaster)

**Author's Note:**

> My very first vid! Premiered at Escapade 2001, remastered/re-edited in 2005. This is the vid that I taught myself how to vid to make.

Right-click download: [23 MB divx AVI](http://intimations.org/vidding/vvc2005/kidfears_orig_divx.avi).

[Subscribe on YouTube for future vids](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)

And here is the 2005 remaster/re-edit -- in retrospect I think the original is actually closer to the emotion I wanted, the change in aspect ratio and the added prequel footage in the 2005 version made it kind of a different vid.

Right-click download: [21 MB divx AVI](http://intimations.org/vidding/vvc2005/kidfears_divx.avi).

Original notes from ages back: 

 

First, many, many thanks to elynross & Killa for beta'ing this. It wouldn't have been half as good without them. And thanks also to all the other people who looked at it in-progress and made suggestions. :)

The vid started out as a Luke vid, then evolved into Luke & Leia, framed by Amidala looking forward to the future of her children. It's the story of their maturation -- starting from their desire to accomplish things and participate in the struggle against the Empire (being "on fire"), and then the slow realization that the danger out there is real, that they will be hurt in ways they don't expect and aren't prepared for, which happens in the "secret staircase" verse.

For Luke, that's represented in the shift from the fake battle with Vader in the tree, a scary but not-real situation in the safe context of his training, to the battle with Vader, which he's really not prepared for, and his learning the truth about Vader. For Leia, it's a shift from straightforward battle, something she understands and is ready for, to her love for Han and her inability to save him.

And with that knowledge comes maturity and new strength, the ability to accomplish things, but the flip side of that is how that gets used and what that does to them. The "skipping stones" verse focuses on this with Luke and Leia's rescue of Han and destruction of Jabba. Those of us card-carrying SW addicts who read the ROTJ novelization <g> know that this was planned out in advance -- they deliberately intended to lure Jabba out onto the barge and destroy him there. To me, despite the abundant justification and the need to rescue Han, this is a pretty dark moment for them -- they really get their hands dirty here.

After this, as Stipe comes in on the lyrics, there's a pause for reflection -- for Luke, that's Ben's death; for Leia, the destruction of Alderaan -- which leads into the final sequence, dealing with their new power, how they use it, and the sacrifices they make.

Technical stuff: The song was shortened in CoolEdit. Clip capture was done from pro tapes with a JVC SVHS VCR to a Dazzle Hollywood Bridge analog-to-digital converter, then to a firewire port on a Pentium III 700 MHz system, using the Dazzle software. The vid was assembled in Adobe Premiere 6.0. The captures were done over the course of a day, the vid was done from 3/26/2001 - 4/5/2001 (not full-time, of course ).

I kept the clips mostly chronological, partly because the source is so well-known and so visually different (Leia's hair, Luke's costumes, etc) that I felt jumping around would distract the viewer, and partly because the vid is telling one of the stories that the source tells throughout the trilogy, at least to me, so the chronological sequence worked.

The time jumps, where Amidala shifts to Luke & Leia and back, and before and after the flashback sequence to the ANH clips, are signaled by special wipes (Premiere 6.0 gradient wipes, for those who are curious), while the only other transitions I use are either straight cuts or standard dissolves.

I used a lot of dissolves here, which I felt worked better with the mood of the song than sharp cuts, and saved sharp cuts and fade-to-black moments for transitions between themes. The song has a strong lyric line, a strong guitar line with powerful chords, and a strong beat, so there were lots of choices to match cuts and internal action to, and I tried to take advantage of that. I'm particularly proud of the bit where Luke takes off Vader's hand: the lightsaber slashes are timed to the beats of "what-would-you-give", and I had that bit in mind from the very beginning. :-)

Anyway, that's all -- the lyrics to the edited song (I took out one verse to reduce repetitiveness and because it wasn't necessary to tell the story) are below. 

 
    
    
    pain from pearls -hey little girl
    how much have you grown
    pain from pearls - hey little girl
    flower for the ones you've known
    
    are you on fire
    from the years
    what would you give 
    for your kid fears
    
    secret staircase, running high
    you had a hiding place
    secret staircase, running low
    but they all know, now you're inside
    
    are you on fire
    from the years
    what would you give
    for your kid fears
    your kid fears
    
    skipping stones, we know the price now
    and any sin will do
    how much further, if you can spin
    how much further, if you are smooth
    
    are you on fire
    [are you on fire] 
    from the years
    [from the years?] 
    what would you give 
    for your kid fears
    [what would you give]
     
    [what would replace the rent with the stars above] 
    (replace the rent with the stars above) 
    [replace the need with love] 
    (replace the need with love) 
    [replace the anger with the tide] 
    (replace the anger with the tide) 
    [replace the ones, the ones, the ones, that you love] 
    (replace the ones, the ones, the ones, that you love) 
    ah the ones that you love
    
    (verse cut out)
    
    are you on fire
    (replace the rent with the stars above) 
    [are you on fire] 
    from all the years
    (replace the need with love) 
    [from the years] 
    and what would you give
    (replace the anger with the tide) 
    for your kid fears
    [what would you give] 
    (for the ones that you love) 
    what would you give
    (the ones that you love) 
    for you kid fears? 
    [what would you give] 
    what would you give for your kid fears
    
    your kid fears
    
    hey kids
    hold on


End file.
